1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to compost tea as a water extract of compost, more specifically an in home mechanism and methods for the brewing of compost tea as an aerobic water extract of compost.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Our agricultural community increasingly appreciates the benefit of crops produced on a sustainable basis without the use of damaging chemicals. As the recognized disadvantages of chemical fertilizers, fumigants, pesticides and herbicides become more evident, compost teas are rapidly emerging as a sustainable, economic, organic, alternative. Compost tea is an aerobic water extract of compost that is cold brewed. Compost tea is applied to crops or plants by foliar spray or soil drench. Unique to the brewing of compost teas is the need to supply enough energy to extract beneficial microorganisms which adhere to compost particles without destroying the microorganism itself. The extracted microorganisms are given nutrients and proper oxygen levels which result in an increase in the number and activity of the beneficial species. Species diversity may be as high as 25,000 to 500,000 species in a gram of compost tea. Beneficial microorganisms control disease by competing for foods, space, and infectious sites on the plant. Also beneficial predators consume diseases as another mechanism to prevent pathogen growth. The greater the diversity of aerobic beneficial microorganisms, the more likely that disease-causing organisms will be out competed on leaves, stems, roots, or in the soil. Beneficial microorganisms promote nutrient cycling. For example, bacteria and fungi immobilize nutrients in their biomass, and the protozoa and nematodes consume and release the nutrients from the bacterial and fungi and return them to plant available forms, promoting plant growth. Beneficial organisms also improve nutrient levels, build soil structure, and remove toxins. Every chemical-based pesticide, fumigant, herbicide and fertilizer tested harms or out right kills some part of the beneficial life that exists in soil. Properly prepared compost teas restore soil biology killed or damaged by chemicals. Testing compost teas using direct microscopic methods provides meaningful, repeatable results measuring the microbial life available to plants.
The brewing of compost tea is distinguished from all other fermentation processes in three ways. First, compost tea requires the extraction of adhered microorganisms. Energy supplied by a brewing mechanism breaks adhesions between the microorganism and its host, compost, without destroying the microorganisms. In contrast, all other known fermentation processes inoculate with bacterium. Second, compost tea extractions produce a species diversity as high as 500,000 species in a gram of compost tea. In contrast, all other known fermentation processes utilize a single bacteria specie or in some cases a few selected or preferred bacteria specie as provided by inoculate. Third, compost teas select for aerobic microorganisms by maintaining at least 6 mg/liter oxygen. Properly prepared composts contain very few anaerobic microorganisms. Any anaerobic microorganisms present do not reproduce in oxygen levels above 6 mg/liter in compost tea. In contrast, all other known fermentation processes do not select for aerobic or anaerobic microorganisms but rather start with a known bacterium.
Compost tea bucket methods began in Roman, Greek, and Egyptian times (Brehaut, 1933 Cato's De Agriculture). Modern versions of “compost in a bucket are still used today. Typically compost is either free in the bucket or suspended in a sack or bag in a bucket. Water is then added and the slurry stirred periodically adding a small amount of air. The brewing time usually requires several weeks in order to extract any of the organisms from the compost. After brewing, the slurry is strained and applied to the crop. With this method only a few organisms will be extracted and reproduce due to the lack of available food sources in mature compost, and the ability of bacteria to use oxygen more rapidly than it can be replaced by stirring the slurry.
As the benefits and economics of compost tea became apparent more efficient Compost tea making devices were developed. The Soil Soup Bio-Blender@www.soilsoup.com is designed to stir and aerate a water nutrient solution producing compost tea. In this method compost is contained in a felt bag. The felt bag is then partially submerged into a tank containing an aerated water nutrient solution. Bacterial and fungal extraction depends upon the ability of the aerated moving water to penetrate into the felt bag, extract the bacteria and fungi from the compost, transfer them back through the felt bag, and into the nutrient solution. The felt bag greatly restricts interaction between the aerated moving water and the compost inhibiting the extraction of microorganisms, especially in compost centrally located within the felt bag. The felt bag becomes anaerobic if not very carefully cleaned producing contaminated conditions in the next batch of tea. While producing higher quantities of microorganisms than earlier methods, published tests show a relatively low number of bacterial and fungal microbes brewed by the Bio-Blender. (Ingham, 2003 “The Compost Tea Brewing Manual”).
The Bio-reactor is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,949. This device pumps water from the bottom of tank up to the top of the tank then through an air atomizing nozzle into a vortex chamber to interact with compost. While sprayers enhance extraction and circulation improves aeration, the same problems still exist, restricted interaction between contained compost and the aerated water nutrient solution. Extensive plumbing within this brewer requires time consuming cleaning to prevent anaerobic conditions. The pump recirculating system in combination with the right angle plumbing is known to reduce the number of microorganisms. Published test results were better than the Bio-Blender, however, they were still far below the known potential for compost tea brewers. (Ingham, 2003, “The Compost Tea Brewers Manual”).
The Compost Tea System, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/847,893 uses a water holding tank to contain process water. Air diffusers are positioned near the bottom of the holding tank and sparge directly up toward compost contained in finely perforated baskets. Again the same problem exists, the restricted interaction between the contained compost and the aerated water nutrient solution which inhibits the release of microorganisms. This device is known to produce reduced oxygen levels (below 6 mg of oxygen per liter) in lower tank portions. Cleaning may be difficult around air diffusers. Published test results show good bacterial extraction but poor fungal extraction.(Ingham, 2003, “The Compost Tea Brewers Manual”).
More recently several machines have appeared on the market. EMP Earth Tea Brewers@ www.composttea.com Simplici-tea@www.simplici-tea.com (patent pending) Alaska Giant@www.alaskagiant.com. Ecology brewer, E-mail: info@ecology-enterprise.com (patent pending). (Ingham, 2003, “The Compost Tea Brewers Manual”). None of these are patented machines and they all follow the same pattern of compost in a basket with various methods of supplying air to extract and multiply microorganisms. None of these would perform suitably in ones living quarters.
Modern compost tea brewers demonstrate improvement over older bucket methods, however, all known compost tea brewers suffer from a number of disadvantages.
(A) The inability to maintain aerobic conditions (above 6 mg oxygen per Liter). Dead zones within compacted compost tea baskets or bags, and areas of poor circulation in the water nutrient tank lead to anaerobic problems.
(B) The inability to extract microorganisms from the compost. Many machines do not supply enough energy to extract adhered microorganisms from compost surfaces. Typically, energy is supplied in the form of an aerated nutrient water culture which must penetrate the fine perforations of a bag or basket filled with compost, extract the adhered microorganisms from the compost, transfer them back through the bag or basket, and into the nutrient solution all without damaging fragile cell membranes. Consequently some machines extract bacteria and very few fungi, protozoa, or nematodes.
(C) The inability to properly clean the machine. Cleaning is serious business for compost tea machines. A bio-film forms on all surfaces contacted by compost teas. With time bio-films become anaerobic producing strong acids in tea and kill plant tissues if applied to them. Circulating pumps and associated plumbing, compost baskets and bags, and air diffusers with frames are easily contaminated and often difficult to clean.
(D) The inability to provide a machine suitable for indoor/kitchen use. Every known machine is too large, awkward, and unappealing for suitable indoor/kitchen use.
(E) The inability to provide a machine which simultaneously suspends, aerates, agitates, and entrains compost in a nutrient water culture.
(F) The inability to provide a machine which separates compost solids from finished compost tea after the brewing process.
(G) The inability to provide a smaller, lower cost machine which reaches a new group of end users.
(H) The inability to provide a machine that tests high in all categories of beneficial organisms.
Several objects and advantages of our invention include:
(A) To provide a greatly simplified machine which operates with aerobic conditions continually in all compost tea contact zones. This is possible by eliminating all circulating pumps and associated plumbing, compost holding baskets or bags, air diffuser frames, and temperature controllers.
(B) To provide a machine which efficiently extracts high numbers of microorganisms by supplying energy directly against microorganisms adhered to compost suspended in a nutrient water culture and releasing microorganisms directly into the compost nutrient-water culture.
(C) To provide a machine which quickly disassembles every part exposed to compost tea for thorough cleaning in a dish washer just as one would wash a cup or plate.
(D) To provide a counter top kitchen appliance type design practical for in home compost tea preparation, use and clean-up. The beaker with holder easily separates from the base and gives a convenient method of pouring finished compost tea into a sprayer.
(E) To provide a machine in which the perforated elastic membrane vibrates and supplies the desired amount and size of air bubbles when receiving a pulsating air supply from a diaphragm pump. This unique vibrating and sparging action simultaneously suspends, agitates, and entrains the compost in a nutrient water culture, greatly enhancing the aeration, extraction, and multiplication of beneficial organisms. The perforated elastic membrane also acts a back flow valve, reducing the number of required parts.
(F) To provide a machine that uses a filtering lid to separate compost solids from finished compost tea. Separation after the brewing cycle eliminates the need for inefficient, often anaerobic compost basket or bag.
(G) To provide a machine which reaches a new group of end users. Especially suited for in home use, where the owner of house plants, patio gardens, window boxes would benefit from an invention that greatly reduces the need for plant care chemicals in the home, apartment, or building.
(H) To provide a machine with excellent beneficial microbial test results.
Further objects and advantages are to provide an air diffuser without a frame The framed or encased chamber is easily contaminated and common to every known air diffuser used to manufacture compost tea machines. The frameless air diffuser or perforated elastic membrane is easily released for proper cleaning by unscrewing the holder from the beaker. To provide a compost tea machine without the need for temperature controllers. Preparing compost tea indoors at room temperatures negates the need for a temperature controller. To provide an instant connect/disconnect air supply system eliminating the need for in line shut off valves, in-line back flow valves, and threaded connectors. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.